¿¡Que Grell beso a una mujer?
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: ¡Yo que siempre he amado a mi amigo supuestamente "gay" me vengo a enterar por OTROS que Grell Sutcliff se beso con otra mujer! ¡Y por voluntad propia!. ¿¡Que rayos pasa? ¿¡Y que tiene ella que no tenga yo que soy mitad demonio y mitad shinigami?.


**Dedicado a TheCreepyShadowOMG que quería algo de Grell con una OC femenina y yo se lo cumplí jeje**

**¡Ojala les guste!**

* * *

— ¿¡Que Grell hizo que!?.— Exclamo muy sorprendida una chica y herida al mismo tiempo.

Ella tenia cabello castaño largo por la cola que terminaba en punta y con ondas, esas mismas puntas estaban teñidas de rojo, tenia unos lindos ojos azules que a veces parecían de un raro violeta. Esa chica era mitad demonio y mitad shinigami, y era mas amiga de los shinigamis que de los demonios, eso se debía a que no se llevaba muy bien con su medio hermano demonio que ahora era conocido como "Sebastian" y que era uno de los amores de Grell; Él era un shinigami de largo cabello rojo cuidado, hermosos ojos verdes amarillentos característicos de los shinigamis que ocultaba detrás de unas gafas, alto, estilizado, tenia una gran sonrisa con unos peculiares y blancos dientes y que solo gustaba de los hombres...o eso creían todos hasta ahora.

— Como oyes, Miku. Grell beso a una mujer porque él quería.— Confirmo Ronald, la pareja de trabajo de Grell.

Era deseado por la mayoría de las mujeres, pero como en ella no surtía efecto aquello era alguien importante para él porque no se acercaba con otras intenciones, eran de verdad amigos.

— ¿Estaba ebrio?.— Pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— No, nada de eso. La vio, le gusto y la beso.— Resumió chasqueando los dedos de una mano.— ¿Increíble, no? Nadie podía creerlo.—

Ronald la miro y esta bajo la vista, paso un brazo por sus hombros.

— No te desanimes, él...— Trato de animarla mientras caminaban por los pasillos del centro de trabajo shinigami.

— Ni lo intentes, siempre supe que era un amor imposible, incluso ahora que de repente se fija en mujeres nunca me mirara a mi.— Nego.

— Muñeca, por favor no estés triste.— Pidió el de cabellos bi color, la parte inferior de su color original marrón y la parte superior rubia.

— ¿Como quieres que este? Ni tengo oportunidades, él solo me ve como una amiga y la hermana del "Sexy Bassy".— Imito mal su voz por la repentina bronca que sintió.

Ronald negó y se sentó en el marco de una ventana, él tomo la mano de su amiga y la acerco poniéndola entre sus piernas aún de pie, miro hacia arriba y Miku bajo la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Vas a llorar?.— Pregunto viendo como se pasaba uno de sus dedos por debajo del ojo derecho, sus uñas eran perfectas y cuadradas, las llevaba de un blanco perlado ese día.

— Es que lo amo mucho.— Gimió por lo bajo y puso ambas manos en el rostro.

— No hagas esto aquí, trata de aguantar un poco.— Ronald se levanto y la abrazo poniéndola de la forma en que ella ocultara el rostro en su cuerpo y nadie la viera.

— ¡Miikuu!.— Llamo Grell apareciendo por un pasillo con sus pantalones negros ajustados, sus tacos, la camisa blanca con el chaleco marrón y sobre todo eso el largo saco rojo.

Su compañero levanto una mano indicando que callara y que no era el momento, Ronald la condujo a una habitación pasando de largo de él. Grell se extraño y miro sin entender hasta que noto que ella estaba llorando.

— ¿Que paso?.— Pregunto volteándose del todo hacia ellos, pero con la mirada Ronald le indico que no los siguiera.

— Cuidado.— Le dijo a Miku que se movió para no chocar con el marco de la puerta y Ronald trabo la puerta.— Ahora ven.— Abrió los brazos y ella se echo a llorar contra su pecho.

— ¿Por que no puedo ser lo que quiere?.— Se lamento y ambos se dejaron caer despacio al suelo, Ronald tendría que prestar su hombro por un largo rato.

Paso un buen rato hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Miku levanto la cabeza del pecho de Ronald y miro el trozo de madera como si pudiera ver a través.

— Ya es hora de que se vayan a casa.— Era Will, el que coordinaba todo allí.

— De acuerdo.— Respondió Ronald y miro a su amiga, le saco el rimel que se había corrido un poco debajo de sus ojos y sonrió.— Perfecta.—

Ambos se levantaron y salieron viendo la mayoría de las luces apagadas.

— Gracias Ronald, puedo continuar desde aquí sola, vete con tus chicas.— Le guiño un ojo un poco mejor por haberse desahogado.

— No me molestaría acompañarte a tu casa.— Reconoció y ella negó.

— No voy para ahí, nos vemos mañana.— Le beso la mejilla y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Miku de repente apareció en el patio frontal de una enorme mansión alejada de otras y miro la enorme estructura con todas las luces prendidas iluminando el alrededor en la noche sin luna ni estrellas.

— ¿Que haces aquí?.— Pregunto una voz masculina a su lado a un par de metros.

Ella miro a su medio hermano, Sebastian, era guapo, obviamente, y tenia cabellos negros y ojos de un extraño marrón que tiraban al bordo.

— ¿Esta mal querer verte a pesar de que no me quieras?.— Pregunto, se notaba que su animo no era el mejor.

— Eso demuestra que eres una idiota.— Concluyo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Miku puso una mano en su frente acariciándola.

— Nose que ve él en ti.— Reconoció.— Nose que no ve en mi...— Murmuro mas bajo.

— ¡Bassy!.— Ambos escucharon un grito y Grell apareció.— ¿No estas feliz de verm...?.— Se fue callando al ver a Miku ahí.

— Me voy.— Miro a su hermano y rodó los ojos alejándose de ambos hombres.

— ¡Miku! ¿Que paso hoy?.— La detuvo cayendo frente a ella, la tomo de ambos brazos y no era como ese Grell loco por Sebastian o Will, sino un Grell mas maduro y...serio si era posible.

— Nada, déjame.— Dijo molesta por su contacto.

— ¿Por que llorabas? ¿Paso algo con Ronald?.— Inquirió.

— No, todo con Ronald esta genial, ahora suéltame.— Repitió perdiendo mas rápido la paciencia que antes.

— Quiero saber, ¿no soy tu amigo a caso?.— Pregunto no notando los leves movimientos de Miku para soltarse.

— ¡No, no eres nada Grell!.— Grito en su cara con rencor y enojo.— ¡Ahora suéltame!.— Se sacudió fuerte y lo empujo, le dio una ultima mirada con un bufido y se encamino rápido al bosque.

— ¡Miku!.— Llamo indignado y al mirar a su lado noto que las piernas de Sebastian estaban a unos centímetros de su rostro, él levanto una pierna y le piso la cara hundiéndola en la tierra.

Después se fue.

— ¡Mi bello rostro!.— Exclamo tocándolo con una mano.

La casa de Miku se encontraba en la zona baja de Londres, pero era fea en apariencia, porque por dentro tenia todas las comodidades de alguien con dinero. Al llegar se lanzo boca abajo en su cama y abrazo una almohada.

— Lo pero de vivir para siempre es si tu amor no correspondido también lo hace.— Se dijo a si misma pensando en su propio razonamiento.

* * *

— ¡Y esa chica era muy linda!.— Dijo Grell contándole de la chica que se había besado en esa fiesta a Miku aparentando que no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

— No sabia que también te interesaban las mujeres.— Comento con tono indiferente leyendo un informe.

— Bueno, me atraen mas los hombres pero no me puedo resistir a una buena mujer, me resulta difícil contenerme si de verdad me gusta.— Explico y Miku levanto la vista.

Ni siquiera ella le atraía un poco.

— Entonces esa mujer te gustaba mucho porque te abalanzaste enseguida a sus labios.— Soltó una risa desganada, pero que para Grell fue divertida.

— Lo se, lo se.— Suspiro y la miro ahora pensando en otra cosa.— ¿Por que me empujaste ese día?.—

Miku lo miro con sus ojos azul violáceo un poco sorprendida.

— Estaba en esos días, mi animo era inestable. Piensa: fue a ver a Sebastian ¿que tal mal tengo que estar?.— Levanto una mano negando, Grell no dijo nada por unos segundos.

— Muy mal.— Respondió.

— ¿Y solo estoy así de mal cuando...?.— Dejo inconclusa la respuesta.

— Te viene la regla.— Termino, ella no lo notaba porque leía el informe, pero los ojos de Grell habían cambiado a unos raros, su expresión...lo que transmitían.

— Me conoces mucho.— Dijo y escribió algo en el informe para dejarlo de lado y seguir con otro.— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?.— Pregunto y Grell se irguió en su lugar.

— Creo que si, nos vemos después.— Sonrió como siempre y se fue.

Una vez que cerro la puerta Miku se relajo en el lugar y negó, si seguía así terminaría mal.

— ¿Se puede pasar?.— Pregunto Ronald y Miku le dio permiso.— ¿Como anda todo?.— Pregunto con una mueca de costado, había visto a Grell salir de la oficina de Miku.

— ¿Como crees?.— Gruño frustrada.— ¿Que querías?.— Lo miro con interés y Ronald sonrió divertido.

— Hoy hay una fiesta y estas formalmente invitada.— Informo y le dio los datos.— Te espero.— La señalo y ella sonrió.

— Iré, iré.— Aseguro estando finalmente sola para terminar todo el trabajo que Will le había dado, ser su asistente no era fácil.

A la noche salio y fue a su casa, tomo un vestido corto negro descubierto en la espalda, después tomo unas plataformas negras cerradas con cordones y se maquillo poniéndose algunos accesorios. Cuando salio se sorprendió al ver a Ronald esperándola.

— ¿No creías que iba a dejar que fueras sola, no?.— Inquirió, ella negó con una sonrisa.

— Presiento que tienes algo planeado para esta noche y nose que es, lo que me pone nerviosa.—

— Me conoces bien.— Sonrió él.

Una vez que llegaron saludaron a los conocidos y vieron que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, incluso había amigos de amigos de amigos.

— Hoy conquistaras a Grell.— Susurro Ronald contra al oído de ella, Miku negó.

— No, solo seré yo y pasara lo que tenga que pasar ya sea con Grell o con otro.— Hablo confiada y su amigo lo miro sorprendido.

— Suenas confiada.—

— Si, porque si lo hubiera querido conquistar hoy, o al menos tratar, me hubiera puesto un vestido rojo.— Señalo.

— ¡Ronald!.— Llamaron varias chicas y allí Miku vio su salida de escape.

— Adioos...— Le dijo al aire dándose la vuelta para ir a bailar con un grupo de amigas.

— ¡Miku!.— Abrazo Grell por detrás, ella se sorprendió y la ronda de cuatro chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

— Hola Grell ¿pasa algo?.— Lo miro de reojo, este se extraño.

— ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que tenga que abrazarte?.— Pregunto, Miku noto un leve sonido de molestia en su voz.

— ...No...— Volteo el rostro, él le beso la mejilla una vez y la dejo sola, lucia algo ofendido.

Una de sus amigas sonrió cómplice sabiendo del amor que Miku sentía por él, mientras que las otras tres se encogieron de hombros para después seguir bailando bajo la tenue luz del lugar.

— ¿Bailamos?.— Pregunto un shinigami de otra sección acercándose con un vaso para Miku.

— ¿Por que no?.— Acepto el vaso y se separo de sus amigas para bailar con él.

No sabia ni su nombre, si de que era de otra sección pero no que hacia, y le pareció que ni siquiera sabia de que color de cabello tenia antes de tener su boca ocupada con la de él. Habían salido por una puerta para aparecer un pasillo blanco muy iluminado, los obligaba a tener los ojos cerrados después de la tenue luz del salón principal. Ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse y él se detuvo de besarla, luego siguió, ella ni se puso a verificar porque si había seguido besándola era porque no había pasado nada importante. Entonces de repente escucho un gemido a su lado y se separaron del chico para que al supuesto hombre que besaba en el suelo, volteo el rostro sorprendida y se encontró con la sonriente cara de Grell. Miku soltó un jadeo sorprendió y Grell aprovecho para volver a besarla y esta vez con lengua mas que incluida. Ella puso las manos en el pecho de él haciendo fuerza para alejarlo pero la sensación era demasiada...se dejo llevar hasta que el shinigami se levanto del suelo para devolver el golpe que había recibido.

— Yo me encargo.— Apareció Ronald tomando de la remera al shinigami y se lo llevo a otro lugar.

— ¿Ronald?.— Pregunto Miku mirando hacia atrás mientras Grell se la llevaba a otro lado.— ¿¡Grell!?.— Exclamo de repente y él la miro haciéndose el inocente.

— ¿Si?.— Pregunto, ella se quedo en silencio con una mueca nerviosa y se sonrojo, él la siguió arrastrando a quien sabe donde.

— ¿A donde vamos?.— Pregunto al encontrarse fuera del edificio.

— A tu casa.— Dijo y ella lo miro sin entender.— ¿Ese vaso de alcohol te realento tanto que parece no entender nada de lo que digo? Después de lo que va a pasar hoy espero no tener quejas en la mañana.— Paso ambas manos por la espalda de ella y la tomo al estilo novia para ir saltando hasta la casa de ella y entrar.

Miku se había quedado en silencio todo el viaje pensando en lo que podía pasar ahora. Una vez dentro Miku se bajo de inmediato y miro desconfiada a Grell que sonreia sacándose su saco rojo y el chaleco marrón, se aflojo la corbata negra haciendo una sonrisa de costado.

— Grell...¿que haces?.— Retrocedió y corrió a la habitación en un impulso, quiso cerrar la puerta pero un pie de él se lo impidió.

— ¿Primero me empujas diciendo que no somos nada, después pones una escusa muy mala para tratar de justificar lo que te pasa y luego huyes?.— Pregunto entrando a la habitación avanzando precipitadamente haciendo que Miku cayera en la cama y retrocediera hasta la cabecera sentándose sobre los almohadones donde apoyaba su cabeza.

— Es que...ahora no entiendo.— Susurro, Grell en la punta de la cama apoyo las rodillas y después avanzo con movimientos felinos apoyando las manos para avanzar a través del colchón.

— ¿Y antes que pasaba?.— Pregunto sacándose con dos de una mano la corbata para dejarla a un lado de la cama.

— Antes...estaba molesta porque me entere por otros que te habías besado con una mujer antes que por ti.— Invento y repentinamente Grell tomo sus tobillos y tiro de estas hacia él, tiro los brazos hacia atrás pasando su espalda y la cadera de Miku quedo sobre las rodillas de Grell y el resto del cuerpo recostado sobre la cama con las piernas a los lados de él.— ¡H-hey!.— Exclamo.

— ¿Y era necesario llorar por ello?.— Pregunto subiendo las manos por las piernas de Miku, ella lo detuvo incorporándose un poco.— Admítelo, llorabas porque había besado a otra que no era a ti.— Sonrió victorioso y Miku lo noto.

Noto que Grell era diferente, tenia una actitud diferente, toda su aura...¿así era frente a las mujeres? ¿Grell ante el genero femenino era seductor y provocador con las preguntas? ¿Le gustaba probarlas?.

— Eres diferente antes las mujeres...— Comento mirándolo a los ojos y él se inclino hacia delante para besarla y hacer que volviera a acostarse, puso los brazos a los costados de ella y avanzo un poco mas hacia delante chocando su pelvis con la entrepierna de ella, Miku hizo una mueca.

— ¿Que? ¿Soy diferente por comportarme como un hombre ante las mujeres?.— Pregunto.— Ahora dime, ¿llorabas porque no te había besado a ti?.—

Miku suspiro entrecortado y cerro los ojos derrotada soltando el aire contenido.

— Es que te amo Grell.— Soltó y eso explicaba todo para él.

— Yo también hermosa.— Susurro contra su oído y ella volteo el rostro para mirarlo sorprendida, Grell también movió un poco el rostro para mirarla algo avergonzado con una sonrisa sincera.— Te confieso que bese a esa chica porque tenia las puntas rojas como tu y me recordó a ti.—

— ¡Me hubieras besado a mi!.— Gruño y él rió.

— No sabia si el sentimiento era correspondido.— Se alejo y se puso en cuatro sobre ella, sus cabellos rojos caían a los costados del rostro de Miku haciendo como una pantalla donde lo único que ella podía mirar era el rostro de Grell.— No tienes idea lo que me costo contenerme, te he dicho que si de verdad me gusta es difícil detenerme...— Hizo una pausa y se acerco mas al rostro de ella.— ¿Me dejaras hacértelo, no?.— Susurro de forma seductora contra sus labios.

Miku lo abrazo por el cuello con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

— Hasta no dar mas.—

La entrepierna de Grell palpito con esa respuesta dicha en un tono suplicante y seductor al mismo tiempo y la beso ya no perdiendo mas tiempo con la parte sentimental. Ambos se amaban y eso era lo único importante de todo. Una de las manos de Grell viajaron rápidamente hacia el muslo de Miku y después levanto el vestido hasta por arriba del ombligo, ella se sento y se lo quito, era incomodo tenerlo enrollado allí. Grell le desabrocho el corpiño con una habilidad sospechosa y Miku quedo prácticamente desnuda, entonces ella lo empujo dejando lo tumbado en la cama y se sentó sobre las caderas de él para desabrochar su camisa mientras Grell miraba todo con una sonrisa complacida. Miku se inclino hacia delante para besar su perfecto pecho mientras él ponía una mano en la cabeza de ella acariciándola y cerro un ojo para después volverlo a abrir a la velocidad del rayo cuando ella empezó a lamer sus pezones y a jugar con ellos. Grell empujo un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y ella capto la señal sonrojándose un poco, desabrocho el cinturón y después los ajustados pantalones negros, ahora mas que nunca ajustados. Se sentó para sacarle los zapatos, después tomo los pantalones dejándolos en el suelo de la habitación ante la mirada de Grell y luego conecto miradas con la de él quien sonrió como quien hace una travesura. Miku bajo la mirada rápido mientras le sacaba la ropa interior y dejaba un miembro muy erecto al aire, se puso como antes y comenzó a frotarlo con la mano cerrando su mano alrededor de su pene. Era una sensación rara estar haciéndoselo a Grell, le gustaba la manera en que su respiración se alteraba, hasta que volvió a poner en la mano en la cabeza de ella y la empujo hacia abajo.

— Chupalo.— Dijo con voz baja y los cabellos del cuerpo de Miku se erizaron.

Ella abrió la boca tragando un poco en seco y de a poco se fue metiendo el miembro mas atrás, Grell acaricio un poco su mejilla antes de quitar el cabello de su rostro y usarlo para marcar el ritmo de la felación sin ser muy rudo. Miku al acostumbrarse un poco empezó a usar mas su lengua y acompaño mejor el movimiento, Grell tiro un poco mas de su cabello.

— Uf, ¿como no me habías mostrado este lado antes?.— Gruño e inconsciente empezó a mover las caderas con movimientos cortos y empezó a empujar la cabeza de Miku mas abajo para mas profundidad.

Miku con una mano acaricio su perfecto vientre bajo y sintió como se tensaba, pensó en separarse pero el mismo Grell lo hizo.

— Sácate lo que queda y ponte en cuatro.— Indico arrodillándose en la cama mientras pasaba una mano por su longitud.

Miku se sonrojo un poco mas y se saco las plataformas, se arrodillo de espaldas a él apretando un poco sus piernas entre si y con un movimiento sensual, que pretendía no ser intencionado, bajo sus bragas. La parte de en medio se engancho entre sus muslos por mantenerlos juntos a propósito y arqueo la espalda para bajarlos hasta las rodillas y acostarse boca arriba tendiendo las piernas hacia el pelirrojo que la miraba con lujuria.

— ¿Me las quitas?.— Pregunto con una sonrisa y en menos de segundo las bragas volaron.

Grell se puso entre sus piernas y la beso con ansiedad haciendo movimientos para que su miembro rozara la entrepierna de ella, varias veces la cabeza casi entro pero Grell la quito. El pelirrojo se separo y la tomo poniéndola boca abajo y levanto su trasero para poner su rostro allí y empezar a lamer todo.

— ¡Ah, ah! Grell...— Gimió.

Sus piernas estaban arrodilladas haciendo que su trasero estuviera en alto mientas su pecho se aplastaba contra el colchón por no el tener el sostén de sus manos que abrazaban una almohada que ahogaba sus gemidos. Grell acariciaba su clítoris con un dedo mientras con su lengua penetraba la cavidad debajo, inconscientemente Miku abrió un poco mas las piernas y se empujo un poco mas a él, el pelirrojo estiro una mano acariciando su espalda y tomo su cabello para tirarlo, Miku se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza hacia atrás y hacer los gemidos audibles.

— G-grell...— Gimió con los ojos cerrados, la larga lengua que él tenia le estaba sacando los sonidos mas embarazosos, para ella, y sexys, para él, que había hecho.

El pelirrojo se separo y se irguió para juntar tres dedos y meterlos dentro de ella con rapidez mientras que con la otra mano apretaba una de sus nalgas viendo como se ponía un poco roja. Todo en ella era tan sexy, seductor y provocativo.

— ¡Me vengo!.— Aviso y gimió de repente y Grell volvió en si dejando de lado sus planes pervertidos para después y detuvo todo lo que hacia.— ¡Mm, no!.— Se quejo volteando un poco el rostro para mirarlo de reojo con ojos brillosos.

Grell mordió su labio sintiendo que algo dentro de él estallaría y avanzo un poco para ponerse entre las piernas de ella y acomodo su miembro para entrar en un solo movimiento.

— ¡Muy grande!.— Soltó de repente de Miku quedándose sin aire y abriendo los ojos sorprendida, levanto el resto de su cuerpo apoyándose en unos brazos temblorosos.

— Sabes que te gusta.— Grell apoyo su torso sobre la espalda de ella para susurrarle aquello en el oído y la abrazo por el estomago para empezar a hacer movimientos muy rápidos con su cadera.

Miku bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos sintiendo como la cadera de su amado golpeaba intensamente su trasero mientras la penetraba, el sonido que eso provocaba, sus gemidos que de alguna manera sentía que la pervetian al oírlos, y la forma en que Grell la estrechaba contra su cuerpo y besaba su cuello hizo que sintiera que algo iba a venir.

— Me voy a venir Grell...— Suspiro con un gemido ahogado.

— Lo se, yo también.— Mordió la curvatura de su cuello con sus afilados dientes y soltó un gemido contra su piel al sentir como las paredes de Miku lo apresaban con fuerza.— S-si...— Susurro con satisfacción soltándola para erguirse y tomar sus caderas para hacer que sus cuerpos chocaran con mas intensidad y así...finalmente se corrió en su interior.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah...!.— Gimió Miku tensando todo sus músculos y finalmente se relajo tomando una respiración profunda.

— No te relajes querida, esto no ha terminado.— Sonrió grande Grell a su espalda y Miku se dio la vuelta sentándose con las piernas flexionadas.— Vamos por algo mas tradicional.—

Ella se recostó arqueando un poco su espalda para mirar con deseo el cuerpo del pelirrojo del cual un erecto gran pene se alzaba. Miku tomo un mechón de su cabello rojo y tiro de este, Grell se inclino y ella tomo posesión de sus labios, ambos enredaron sus lenguas ya sin pudor, aunque Grell nunca lo tuvo, y ella mordió con una sonrisa el labio del pelirrojo cuando se separaron, pero el pelirrojo con sus manos en la pelvis de ella dio un movimiento seco hacia delante y ella lo soltó para gemir al sentir como la había penetrado de una estocada otra vez. Miku se recostó y estiro las manos apoyándolas en el pecho de Grell arqueando su espalda, en esta posición llegaba mas lejos, muy profundo y sentía que no resistirá si seguía ocupando todo su interior, tocando todos los puntos sensibles. Su cadera se hundía en el colchón por la fuerza con la que se lo hacia.

— Gre-ell...¡mas fuerte!.— Pidió y se reprendió en su mente, quería que fuera mas lento porque si no la rompería, pero mierda...se sentía tan bien.

El pelirrojo sonrió la miro con mucho deseo con algunos mechones pegados a su cuerpo por la fina capa de sudor que se hizo, y tomando los brazos que ella extendía acariciando su cuello y pecho, levanto su espalda de la cama y la abrazo por la cintura sentándola sobre él mientras permanecía en cuclillas para poder moverse hacia arriba y mantener un buen movimiento.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh!.— Miku lo abrazo por el cuello y Grell bajo un poco la cabeza para entretenerse con un pezón de ella.— No...mas...me vendré rápido si sigues así...— Advirtió.

Grell no hizo caso omiso y siguió con sus movimientos apretando su cintura contra su cuerpo al tiempo que Miku ponía sus manos en sus hombros para arquear un poco la espalda dándole mas accesibilidad a sus suaves pechos que deseaba morder. Grell miro a Miku oyendo como su respiración se aceleraba un poco mas o se hacia irregular, el soltó un gemido cuando nuevamente las paredes de Miku se estrecharon a su alrededor.

— Dilo.— Pidió él haciendo una mueca y moviendo sus caderas mas fuerte.

Miku jadeo haciendo ella mas movimiento para así finalmente sentir que el nudo en su vientre se deshacía.

— ¡Grell!.— Grito tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y el pelirrojo la atrajo hacia ella inspirando su aroma para quedarse quieto un segundo donde soltó todo dentro de ella nuevamente.

Dio un par de estocadas mas y él se inclino hacia delante para apoyar a Miku en la cama, él la beso con pasión y deseo, ella abrió la boca gustosa recibiendo su lengua y cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva los unía, Grell la volvió a besar para cuando se separaron ya no existía pero si una gran sonrisa de Grell.

— Te amo.— Dijo y ella lo miro para después sonreír y acariciar su mejilla, con eso dijo todo y él la abrazo.— Lamento no haber hecho nada antes y hacerte daño por eso.—

— Ya esta Grell, ¿estamos juntos ahora, no?.— Tomo la mano que él descansaba en su estomago por estar acostado boca abajo junto a ella.

— ¡Si!.— Dijo volviendo a ser el Grell de siempre.

_Su_ Grell de siempre.

* * *

— ¡Nos vemos otro día chicos!.— Despidió Ronald y se fue.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa hoy?.— Pregunto Miku y Grell asintió tomando su mano con su gran sonrisa de tiburón de siempre.

Una vez afuera empezaron a hacer una carrera, Miku iba al frente y fue la que primero llego, pero a Grell eso no le molesto en lo mas mínimo. El pelirrojo la volteo mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta y la beso contra esta.

— Elegiste mal día para usar vestido.— Dijo Grell y ella lo miro expectante.

— Podría estar bien si esperas a estar adentro.— Dijo ella un poco divertida, la calle le parecía extrañamente vacía, no es como si pasara mucha gente pero al menos alguna persona debería haber ¿no?.

— Ese es el tema, no puedo esperar.— Susurro contra sus labios y la beso, puso una mano en su pierna izquierda y la levanto enganchándola en su cadera, después avanzo con esa misma mano por esa pierna y acaricio su ropa interior.

— ¡G-grell!.— Exclamo sorprendida deteniendo su mano y lo miro, él lucia divertido con ello y bajo la mano a su entrepierna y apoyo su cuerpo un poco con el de ella.

Así entonces si alguien pasaba solo lucirían como una pareja que estaba romántica en la puerta. Él corrió su ropa interior, mientras repartía besos en su mejilla y mentón, y con tres dedos empezó a recorrer a lo largo su zona intima, Miku soltó un jadeo y cerro un poco los ojos ¡no podía mojarse con un solo toque de él! ¡Y mas si estaban en la calle!. Al no ver resistencia él metió tres dedos y ella empezó a soltar mas jadeos pero se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no hacerlos altos.

— Apóyate en mi y gime contra mi, deseo oír cada sonido lascivo que haces.— Dijo contra sus labios con voz baja y ella volteo el rostro avergonzada pero después lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a jadear contra su cuello.

Un escalosfrio recorrió la espalda de Grell, los jadeos seductores y la respiración caliente contra su cuello era una droga para él. Todo Miku era una droga.

— ¡Hm! Grell, Grell...— Gimió cerca de su oído arqueando de placer su espalda y clavando un poco apenas las uñas en su espalda por sobre la ropa.

— ¿Te vendrás?.— Pregunto en su oído con una sonrisa pervertida.— Hmm...¿lo harás ahora para mi?.— Lamió el contorno de su oreja y ella se pego mas a él aplastando sus pechos contra el pecho de él.

Miku cerro los ojos oyendo las cosas pervertidas que Grell le decía y esas cosas eran sexo para su cerebro, la encendían mas de lo que debería y mordiendo su saco rojo se vino.

— Ah...ah...— Jadeo pensando en como había podido hacer eso ¡en una calle contra la puerta de su casa!.— Eres peligroso para mi.— Le dijo.— Nunca hubiera hecho eso aquí afuera.—

— Hum...— Él la acomodo ahora contra la puerta y pego su cadera contra su entrepierna.— Manten esta pierna elevada.— Indico y ella vio como bajaba ambas manos para desabrocharse el pantalón.

— ¡Acá no!.— Grito ella poniendo sus manos en los brazos de él.

— ¿Que planeas hacerle a mi hermana shinigami pervertido?.—

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia el lado derecho desde la perspectiva de Miku y vieron a Sebastian. Ella jadeo de sorpresa y algo de susto.

— ¡Sexy Bassy!.— Dijo Grell con una sonrisa abrochándose el pantalón que ahora ocultaba una erección y Miku se acomodo cualquier cosa desarreglada, le dio la espalda al demonio porque estaba muy avergonzada.

Entonces de repente vio volar a Grell y Sebastian estaba a su lado, él la miro de vuelta con ojos rojos.

— ¿Estas con él?.— Pregunto y ella se quedo muda.

— Me dijiste hermana.— Salto con otro tema y Sebastian se cruzo de brazos.

— Que me caigas mal no significa que no dejes de ser mi familia y que...te quiera apenas.— Rodo los ojos y miro a la cosa roja que ahora estaba parada a unos metros.— Deja a mi hermana pervertido.—

— Miren quien hablo...— Murmuro Miku mirando a otro lado cruzada de brazos también.

— Tu no puedes decir nada después de lo que vi que hiciste acá a la puerta.— Remato y ella lo miro con la boca abierta indignada.

— ¡Fue culpa de Grell!.— Grito y el shinigami la miro boquiabierto también.

— ¡Tu me pediste mas!.— Recordó y ella se sonrojo.

— ¡Pero no esta vez!.— Contesto y la pelea continuo así olvidando a cierto demonio que estaba mas tenso ahora que nunca.

— Considérate shinigami muerto.— Se acerco con un aura asesina y ambos empezaron a pelear mientras Miku recordaba que a su hermano no le caía bien, pero al mismo tiempo tenia un gran complejo de hermano.

Se puso a pensar en eso porque era algo contradictorio mientras Grell ahora era pisoteado por Sebastian. Miku se acerco y detuvo a su hermano.

— Esta bien, déjalo.— Palmeo su hombro y lo corrió para tomar a Grell y colgarlo en su hombro.

Seria una mujer pero era mitad shinigami y demonio, eso era tener muy buenos genes.

— ¿No era gay?.— Pregunto mirándolo con desprecio.

— Si lo fuera no me hubiera pasado de no poder caminar por todo un día.— Comento como al pasar y Sebastian se quedo en blanco mientras Miku pasaba de largo de él para entrar a su casa.

— ...— Él guardo silencio girándose para mirar su espalda desaparecer dentro de su casa.— Cosas que no deseaba saber.— Dijo al aire y sintió algo, la persona con la que había hecho un contrato lo solicitaba.

— Lo lamento, Sebastian puede ser...rudo.— Miku lo acostó en la cama y le saco el cabello del rostro para ver los golpes.— No esta tan mal, recuerdo ataques anteriores y esto no es nada.— Sonrió.

— Deberás darme un poco de atención, así mejorare mas rápido.— Le dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su rodilla.— ¿Continuamos lo de antes?.—

— Incluso golpeado y todo...— Hizo una pausa y suspiro.— Sebastian tenia razón, eres un pervertido.— Se levanto dejándolo con las ganas y una cara de indignación.

— ¡Solo soy pasional!.— Grito viendo como desaparecía hacia la cocina.

Se relajo con un bufido y cerro los ojos. Se lo cobraría mas tarde...o no.

— ¡Nada de sexo por un mes en venganza por hacerme eso en la puerta!.— Grito desde el otro lado de la casa y él abrió grande los ojos, se desespero tanto por ir hacia ella que cayo al piso.

— ¡Noo me hagas esoo!.— Pidió boca abajo en el suelo con el rostro en el marco de la puerta.

Frente a él los pies de Miku aparecieron y él levanto la vista para ver el rostro algo molesto de ella.

— Pervertido, recibirás tu castigo.— Sentencio sin lugar a replicas y cerro la puerta con fuerza chocando esta con el rostro de Grell.

Miku salio de la casa y lo dejo desangrarse desmayado en la habitación.

— Para que aprenda.— Se dijo con una sonrisa ganadora.

Su pelirrojo era un pervertido, y lo amaba así porque...uff..., pero debería aprender.

— ¡Hey!.— Ronald la llamo desde el techo de una casa y salto cayendo junto a ella.— ¿Y Grell?.—

— Desangrándose en la habitación.— Respondió con una sonrisa dulce y un escalosfrio le recorrió al chico.

— Adivino: venganza por andar pensando siempre en sexo.—

— De hecho, no. Me gusta todo de él, no iría a casi matarlo por algo que disfruto, pero fue una venganza por haber besado otra mujer antes que a mi.— Explico.

— ¿¡Casi matarlo!? ¡Pero no estaba contigo en ese entonces!.— Defendió y Miku lo agarro del cuello de la camisa atrayendo lo a su rostro con un gruñido.

— La beso pensando que era yo, es una forma de engañarme.— Dijo con los dientes apretados y después lo soltó empujándolo un poco.

Ronald se acomodo su camisa y saco mirándola de reojo, mas vale a Grell no hacer ninguna estupidez o esta chica lo mataría, le deseaba suerte en su mente, pero después lo pensó mejor y sonrió, un poco de reglas a Grell no le venia nada mal y a él también le beneficiaba ya que cuando Miku se enojara con el pelirrojo no le pegaría a él, ahora eran oficialmente pareja y por eso tenia permiso de machacar a Grell cuanto quisiera.

— Hacen una pareja perfecta.— Sonrió y ella también lo hizo mirándolo de reojo.

— Lo se.— Dijo con un aire de soberbia y el otro rodó los ojos.

Realmente tenia ese aire y pensamiento de superioridad característicos de los demonios, ese aire a Sebastian... Y entonces entendió porque a Grell le atraía el demonio. Le gustaba porque se parecía a la mujer a la que amaba, a la única que se había ganado por completo su corazón y no importaba si era hombre y mujer, ella lo había logrado. La verdad ahora, Ronald Knox, le deseaba suerte a Miku por tener a ese loco por pareja, pero como dicen:

"Siempre hay un roto para un descocido" ¿no?.

* * *

**El oneshot iba a terminar antes pero pensé que debía poner como reaccionaria Sebastian ante la situación...lamento si no fue lo mejor jaja**

**¡Ojala les haya gustado! Amen a Grell y a Undertaker :D (o no jeje)**


End file.
